narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruSumi
The Couple 'BoruSumi '(ボルスミ BoruSumi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Sumire Kakei. Ship names *BoruSumi (BORUto and SUMIre) *BoruMire (BORUto and SuMIRE) Their Relationship Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Boruto and Sumire are classmates. Sumire, as the class president watch over her and take care about her class's safe, espacially Boruto's. Sumire also show an admiration for Boruto's father, who is also the 7th Hokage, Naruto. Sumire is later bothered and shyly say to Inojin to stop to criticize Boruto's position as the Hokage's son, then say him later to have good relationship between classemates. After that Boruto win a fight against Iwabe and Sumire leave a happy smile for his his victory. Returning in class, Sumire is relieved that everything okay for Boruto, and Chouchou, noticing that, ask her why she's so concerned about Boruto. The question make Sumire blush and give as excuse that she's the class president. After Boruto smashes his father's Hokage stone face, he is sent with his classmate to help to carve the monument back to its original. Sumire says that it's an honor to help with the Hokage Monument and says she likes manual labor. Hearing that, Boruto compliments her saying that she's worthy of her role as delegate. Later, Boruto takes a break with his friends, playing video games, Sumire notices that their break lasted too long and say them to return work, and Boruto listens hassle-free to her commend. Metal Lee, continuing to carve, ruin all the job in breaking Naruto's roc face another time because of his stress problems, and a mass of rocks destroy a quarter of the scaffolding. Boruto, remembering that Sumire is alone on the floor above, worry about her and ask if she's okay. She then answers she's okay. Shortly after, Sumire receives a love confession from Magire, so Boruto is flabbergasted. Not only because Magire stalk Sumire but also because he's so bold in confessing his feelings for her. Sumire rejects him and Magire flees, and later, possessed by the dark aura, kidnaps Sumire. Boruto and his friends come to rescue her and free Magire from the dark aura. When he learns that Sumire is injured and in the hospital, Boruto rushes to the hospital to check in her and adamantly apologizes for not being there for her when she was attacked. Sumire doesn't blame him for what happened. The next day, Mitsuki tells Boruto that Sumire is the culprit behind the incidents, a fact Mitsuki has known all along. Boruto refuses to believe it but wants to confront Sumire on the matter. When Nue is released by Sumire and begins attacking the village, Boruto attempts to rush to the scene to find Sumire but is held back by Mitsuki, who reaveals his mission to kill Sumire. Boruto manages to stop the two from killing each other and Boruto confronts Sumire. She confesses to the truth, explaining it was her mission to collect chakra from people and harvest it for Nue so she can carry out her father's wish to destroy Konoha out of revenge. She further elaborates that the Sumire he knew never existed. Boruto stops Sumire and Mitsuki's battle and tries to convince Sumire to stop. Sumire tells him and Mitsuki her past. Boruto tells Sumire that she is able to choose her own path, which makes her slowly realize who she really is. Soon enough, the Gozu Tennō is shattered into pieces and broken. Mitsuki and Boruto rush to escape the dimension that was currently breaking down. When Boruto notices that Sumire isn't standing up from her spot to leave, he lends her a hand and smiles at her, telling her that he wouldnt leave her behind. This leaves Sumire in tears. When the Nue stays back, Sumire tries to go back for the beast, worried. Boruto stops her by grabbing her and she grimly abandons the Nue. Evidence * Sumire and Boruto have shown a certain degree of concern for one another. * Boruto comes to Sumire's immediate attention whenever it appears she's on the verge of danger. * Boruto became visibly flustered at Magire's confession to Sumire and he blushed profusely in response. * Boruto refused to let Mitsuki kill Sumire. * Boruto showed relief when Mitsuki told him that Sumire was still alive. * Boruto refused to leave Sumire behind. * Boruto didn't believe Sumire was responsible for the "ghost" incidents on the grounds that she is his classmate and friend. However when he learned the truth, he was shocked. ** Boruto was further saddened when Sumire revealed her identity had been a facade to not rouse suspicion. ** Boruto also followed Sumire into the "Nue". * Boruto stayed with Sumire in the "Nue" before it collaps and save Sumire Among the Fans Since her first appearance, some fans took notice in the fact that Sumire seemed interested in Boruto. Many fans also assumed he may have a crush on Sumire due to his flustered reaction to Magire's confession to her and the Nue scene. BoruSumi is Sumire's most popular ship. With most art being produced by Mikumikulenlen. Many have drawn a comparison of BoruSumi's dynamics to NaruHina, as they are vaguey similar to each other. NaruHina has attracted its fans towards BoruSumi. Its rival pairings are BoruSara and MagiSumi, and it is a companion to MitsuSara. Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:The New Generation